


Lazy Afternoon

by jewelrybonney



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelrybonney/pseuds/jewelrybonney
Summary: A lazy afternoon for a captain and his first mate.





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I found this, I wrote and posted this on fanfiction.net back in 2013 and thought I would share here.

"Zoroooo~"  
Said swordsman begrudgingly cracked an eye open, scanning the horizon for the lithe brunette who called out to him.

"Zoro!"

This time the boy shouted his name with a ring of triumph laced into his voice, leaping into the elder's lap once finally deducting his whereabouts.

"Why did you take your nap without me? We were supposed to sleep together!" The stretchy boy whined, a childish pout adorning his adorable features as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The green haired man let out a soft chuckle, a small smile gracing his lips while he snuggled the younger closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry; but you're here now, so let's sleep." Zoro reasoned, shifting into a more comfortable position while snaking an arm securely around his lover's waist.

"Shishishishi, okay Zoro~" Luffy chirped, giving off a large grin before pecking his dearest first mate on the lips. He then proceeded to tuck his head in the crook of the other's neck before dozing off beneath the afternoon sun.


End file.
